


My Girl

by RaeDMagdon



Series: My Girl [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Asami has abandonment issues, F/F, Gentle, Hurt/Comfort, Mild D/s, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: It was nice, sometimes, to forget about the company she owned and all the work she had to do, and especially the family she didn’t have, and just let herself be the Avatar’s girl. Korra’s girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had feelings when I wrote this. I've always seen Asami as a character who deals with depression like me, so... this happened.
> 
> The strap-on in it isn't a magic one, just a regular one.
> 
> This was inspired by lovely art that SSKuvira drew. ;w; I requested NSFW art from her and she was kind enough to oblige... She's very wonderful and you should follow her on tumblr @sskuvira

Asami closed her eyes, resting her right elbow on her desk and pinching the bridge of her forehead. She had hoped the headache building within her all afternoon would fade, but during the past hour, it had done the opposite. When she stopped working to relax, to breathe, to loosen the steel cords of her shoulders, her awareness of the pain only grew.

She held her breath instead, praying that would help. It didn't.

Maybe it was because she had spent most of the day trying not to cry. She felt stupid for it—the anniversary of her father's funeral had happened last week, and it had been two years since then—but she supposed it was inevitable. She hadn't cried on the actual day, not even during her visit to the cemetery, nor during the speech she had given to Future Industries' board of directors. Perhaps she was merely overdue.

When holding her breath didn't help, she removed her hand and opened her eyes again, blinking rapidly. She preferred to keep portraits of her father in her home rather than her work office, but his presence was still everywhere. It was in the desk she was currently using, a desk she hadn't been willing to part with even during their three years of non-communication. It was in the old squeaky chair on wheels she hadn't been able to throw away either. He had spun her around in it until she laughed, even through her teenaged years, when she was supposedly far too old to be so undignified.

Not anymore. Her father was dead. His company wasn't, but that wasn't always enough to comfort her.

Asami left her chair and stood up, brushing her hair away from her forehead. She had tied the top layer back, but a few strands had slipped out through the course of the day. Now her chest ached almost as much as her head did. She regretted taking a quiet moment away from work to take stock of her feelings, because it felt far too much like poking an open wound.

Her eyes shifted over to the clock in the corner. It was past seven already. The sun had set and the only remaining light was from her desk lamp. At this late hour, Korra would certainly be worried about her...

But Korra would also sense that something was wrong. Korra would notice her weariness, her sadness, her emptiness almost immediately. Since Korra's return to Republic City, she had developed a keen sense for other people's emotions instead of focusing mostly on her own—which was probably the change that had helped Asami to realize her own feelings.

Normally, she would gladly accept Korra's comfort. Today, she was tempted to hole up in her office a little longer and ride out the worst of her depression herself.

It was guilt that finally drove her to remove her peacoat from the rack beside the door. Staying here wouldn't be fair, even if it was tempting. She had a life with Korra now, a life that entailed coming home from work to the home they shared and sleeping in the same bed. There was no reason Korra needed to worry just because her heart felt like it was cracked in two. Maybe a few murmured excuses of tiredness would be enough to forestall any questions.

The drive home was tedious and that was describing it generously. The soft whir of the wheels and the hum of the engine didn't bring Asami the comfort they usually did. Even on the road, with the freedom to drive wherever she wanted, she felt constrained by her seatbelt, locked into her route.

Red lights made her anxiety spike. Her leg jumped beneath the steering wheel whenever she pulled up to an intersection. The distant honk of horns from nearby streets didn't help. Her eyes drifted shut, and it took another, closer honk from the satomobile behind her to tell her that the light had turned green. She sped off, tires squealing, clenching and unclenching her grip around the steering wheel.

When the texture of pavement beneath her changed to fine gravel, she lowered the windows. Fresh air blew across her face and the smell of the trees that lined her driveway drifted in. She inhaled deeply, staring at the Sato Mansion's silhouette. Sometimes, it didn't feel like her house, even though she had lived there her entire life. It had always been her parents' house. Then, just her father's house. Now it was hers. Hers and Korra's. She hadn't quite made the mental adjustment.

She pulled the satomobile into the garage and parked it, turning off the engine and slumping back in her seat. She knew she should go in. Korra had probably glimpsed her coming up the drive through a window, or had at least heard her. But her legs remained limp and she didn't reach for the door. She didn't want to leave the driver's seat.

She rested her hands in her lap, staring down at her nail polish. It was slightly chipped from the work she'd done on the factory floor that day. Usually, getting her hands dirty managed to do what board meetings couldn't—take her mind off things. Today, it hadn't worked. She'd have to fix her manicure tomorrow morning, because she didn't have the energy tonight.

Still reluctant to leave the satomobile, she played a game with herself.  _ Okay, Asami. Okay. Count to three, and on three, you can get out. _

_ One, two... _

_ One, two... _

_ One, two, three. _

_ Okay, try five. _

_ One, two, three... _

_ What is wrong with you? Why can't you move? This is stupid. _

_ One, two, three, four, five. _

At last, mostly through shame, she managed to leave the satomobile. She dragged herself over to the door and felt guilty for being relieved when Korra wasn't there waiting for her. She was also concerned. Unless one of them was away on business, Korra was almost always there to greet her with a warm embrace.

Asami set about looking for her. She wouldn't feel right skipping dinner and going to bed without at least seeing her lover first. She checked the kitchen, but although there were signs Korra had been there, a few messy dishes in the sink and the lingering scent of food, the room was empty.

Next, Asami checked the koi pond out back through one of the windows. Korra liked to meditate in the gazebo there when she was feeling the need for some spirituality, but there was no sign of her when Asami peeked out the window and checked. Despite the setting sun, there was enough light by the pond, the gazebo, and the rock garden for her to be fairly certain her lover wasn't there.

Growing more concerned, Asami headed for the exercise room by the pool. Korra enjoyed working out there, and she had made several additions, with Asami's enthusiastic agreement. This time, she found what she was looking for: Korra, grunting as she aimed punches and kicks at a hanging bag.

Asami watched for a moment from the doorway, not making a sound. Even though she had been dreading it moments before, seeing Korra actually made her feel a little more at peace now that they were actually in the same room. She shouldn't have been surprised. It was always this way: she'd have a bad day, she wouldn't want to come home, but when she actually arrived, everything would seem better because of Korra.

Better, but not perfect. On days like today, even seeing the love of her life couldn't dispel the cloud over her head.

Korra whirled around in the midst of a swinging kick, her eyes widening in surprise. "Asami?" She stopped suddenly, then took an uneven step forward as the bag bumped into her exposed back, still swinging from the force of her last hit. It wasn't a hard blow, but it was enough to embarrass her, because she stumbled away and grinned sheepishly. "Hey, sweetheart. Why'd you sneak up on me, huh?"

Asami bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say. She both wanted to tell Korra everything and say nothing at all, because dredging the words up would hurt. Instead, she crept into the room almost cautiously.

Korra got the message. She met Asami halfway across the mat, pulling her into a tight hug. "It's okay," she whispered, and Asami finally let the tears fall. This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid, but it seemed she had no choice except to brace herself for the storm. At least Korra was a steady anchor in moments like this.

“I—I’m sorry,” she whispered between hiccuping sobs, spasming as Korra rubbed circles on her back.

“Hey, hey. You have nothing to apologize for, okay? Who holds me when I cry in the middle of the night, huh?”

Asami sniffed, but it didn’t help. Messy tears were still streaming down her face. “Mmf,” she mumbled into the damp patch she was leaving on Korra’s shoulder, her face burning. Honestly, Korra had a lot more bad experiences to cry over than she did. She had endured so much pain…

“You do,” Korra said for her. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” She kept saying that, ‘It’s okay’, until it was more of a chant and the words finally made it from Asami’s ears to her head. The journey took a few minutes, but eventually, her tears dried up. She felt utterly drained and her legs trembled beneath her.

“There,” Korra whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her bent head. “Feel better?”

Asami hiccuped a few final times, then answered, this time with actual words. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Just doing my job.”

“Your job?” Asami wiped her eyes with her sleeve, careless of smudging her mascara. Her brain was tempted to turn that statement into something that fed into her guilt, but Korra’s lighthearted tone and sincere eyes and soft hands wouldn’t let her.

“My favorite job in the world. Taking care of my girl.”

“What about being the Avatar?” Asami asked.

“A girl can have two jobs.” Korra pressed a kiss to her lips this time, short and sweet. Asami’s body relaxed even further, although it still shook with emotional exhaustion. “Wanna go lie down in bed? I can take you there.”

Asami was too tired to say no. Her legs felt like lead. “Okay.”

Normally, she giggled when Korra swept her off her feet and cradled her in both arms. This time, she merely curled into Korra’s chest, seeking warmth and comfort. Korra’s physical presence was as much of a reassurance as anything else. Asami couldn’t remember why she had wanted to avoid coming home so badly.

She closed her eyes as Korra carried her out of the exercise room, retreating somewhere within herself. Instead of feeling like she was about to burst with emotion, she felt dull and empty. The best way to describe it was ‘grey’, or perhaps no color at all. Just blank space.

“You can take off work tomorrow,” Korra said as they headed into the foyer and up the stairs to the second floor. “Sleep in. Eat a bowl of Flamey-O’s with me. Then maybe we’ll race Go Karts or go see a mover. Would you like that?”

Asami sighed. In this state, she didn’t want to make decisions, but Korra’s inane chatter helped anyway. It was better than the silence. When silence fell, she started thinking about everything—and everyone—she had lost.

Korra was still going through their different mover options by the time they made it up the stairs, down the hallway, and into the bedroom. Asami had re-furnished her childhood room with some of the bigger furniture from the master bedroom, but she hadn’t switched the beds or moved into the actual room itself. She hadn’t been able to bear that.

“Here we are,” Korra said, setting her on the bed. Asami looked up at her lover, short hair tousled and her brow gleaming with a thin line of sweat, and felt a flicker of emotion at last. Love. Affection. They were the first positive feelings strong enough to break through the fog of depression.

She must have been smiling, because Korra smiled back. “Just give me a second to clean up,” she said, turning away and heading for the bathroom. “I’ve been working out for a while. I probably stink.”

“No.” Asami reached out, grasping Korra’s forearm to keep her from leaving. “No,” she repeated, softer the second time. “Stay with me. Please?”

Korra stayed. She climbed into their bed, settling down once Asami scooted over to make room. Both of them turned into their sides, facing each other, and Korra reached out to stroke Asami’s cheek. It was still damp, but Asami didn’t mind. She appreciated the tender touch.

“Korra…”

“You don’t have to explain,” Korra whispered. She sank in her fingers into Asami’s hair, petting it gently. “You had a bad day. It’s a rough time of the year for you. I get it.”

“But…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to share, or if you’re not ready,” Korra continued. “We can talk later. Or we don’t have to talk at all.”

Asami felt something break open in her chest. Perhaps it was relief, because she started laughing softly. “How do you always know exactly what to say?”

“Years and years of practice saying the wrong things until I figured out the right ones. I still mess up.”

Asami moved closer, until her forehead was resting near Korra’s. She could catch some of her lover’s scent, but it wasn’t overpowering at all like Korra had warned her it might be. Instead, it was sweet. She tucked her face near the crook of Korra’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“You smell good…”

“You’re so weird,” Korra chuckled, but Asami merely smiled into her sweaty skin.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

They were quiet for a few moments until, eventually, Asami placed a hesitant kiss against Korra’s pulse point. It was hesitant not because she doubted Korra would appreciate it, but because she wasn’t sure if she wanted to start something. Kissing Korra’s neck usually meant sex, or at least a tease, since it was such a sensitive area. Her depression was lifting at last, but she still didn’t know exactly what kind of closeness she craved.

Korra stiffened a bit, but didn’t move. She simply continued petting Asami’s hair, waiting to see what would happen.

Asami tested the waters further. She cupped the back of Korra’s neck and kissed her, on the mouth this time. Korra’s lips were warm and firm against hers, and they took careful control of the kiss after only a few moments. Once more, Asami realized, Korra was anticipating her needs—not quite pushing, but making some of the decisions to take the weight off her shoulders.

They kissed for a while, open mouthed and slow, letting the heat build gradually between them. Asami waited for some feeling that would warn her away from doing this so soon after breaking down, but none came. Korra was filling the empty place in her chest with desire and love and other good things, and even though she was utterly exhausted, she found herself hungry for more.

“Is this what you want?” Korra asked at last, breaking away to mutter against her lips and stare into her eyes.

Asami searched within herself for an answer. “Yes. But…”

Korra seemed to understand. “I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.”

_ I’ll take care of you. _

Even though she had good friends, Asami hadn’t felt like someone was truly taking care of her again until Korra’s return to Republic City. She had been all on her own. Then her father had died, leaving her even more alone, making her regret the time she had wasted being angry at him. But she wasn’t alone now. Korra was here. Korra was going to take care of her. She didn’t need to be strong right now, and Korra wouldn’t think any less of her for it.

“Okay.”

Korra turned Asami onto her back, grasping her wrists and pressing them tenderly into the mattress. “Okay.” They kissed, a kiss Korra started, but Asami was more than willing to receive. She allowed her lover to guide it, content to savor the warm, soft movement of Korra’s mouth against hers.

It didn’t stay soft for long. Korra kissed her deeper, but no less sweetly, somehow straddling the line between demand and worship. Asami wasn’t sure which she preferred. She was simply grateful for something good to focus on. She was Korra’s, ready to submit, relieved to be a vessel for Korra’s desire rather than holding onto her own emotions so tight.

Asami whimpered when Korra let go of her wrists, a little disappointed, but she sighed when she realized it was only because Korra wanted to remove her shirt. She lifted her arms, allowing Korra to strip the red blouse up and off. Next came her bra. She moaned softly as Korra’s warm palms slid up along her stomach, covering vast swaths of skin, stroking in circular patterns. By the time Korra’s fingers actually made it to the hooks and started to unfasten them, Asami was trembling.

“Just relax,” Korra muttered against her chin, still pressing short, hungry kisses to her mouth with extra attention to the bottom lip. “I’ve got it. I’ve got you.”

_ I’ve got you. _

The clasps of her bra came loose, and Asami felt her ribcage expand. It had nothing to do with the removal of her bra. Korra’s words had stripped her far barer.

Asami expected her pants to follow, but Korra began kissing down her neck instead, seeking out every sensitive spot. Her hips shifted when Korra sucked her pulse point, and she raked her fingers through Korra’s short hair, searching for some kind of hold. Her grip wasn’t forceful, and she didn’t push, but Korra continued lower anyway, nibbling her collarbone before blowing a cool stream of air across the stiff peak of her nipple.

The contrast in temperature made Asami hiss. She waited for Korra to take the aching tip in her mouth, but the few seconds’ delay felt like an eternity. At last, warmth sealed around her. Asami groaned, letting her head fall back. She could easily lose herself to the firm draw of Korra’s mouth.

Korra spent several minutes lavishing Asami’s breasts with attention. She switched from one to the other, her hands covering everything her mouth couldn’t. The sensations built and built until Asami’s eyes began watering again, this time with overstimulation. She wanted Korra to kiss lower, but didn’t. She wanted to come, but didn’t want the moment to end. She felt lost in a sea of confusion, and Korra was her anchor. Her only comfort was that she didn’t have to decide. Korra could decide for both of them.

At last, Korra released the tip of her breast with a wet, sucking pop. Asami flinched a little at the sound, but that wasn’t a surprise—her muscles were already twitching. “Lift up,” Korra whispered, cupping Asami’s hips to show her meaning.

Asami obeyed. She lifted her hips, and Korra removed her pants, tossing them aside to join her shirt and bra. It was only then that Asami realized Korra hadn’t even stripped. She wanted, but didn’t have the strength to ask, and so she was utterly relieved when Korra seemed to read her mind. Korra withdrew and began tugging off her own clothes, with much less care for them than she had shown for Asami’s.

She smiled. Korra was nothing if not considerate.

Korra was also naked. The spark that had been missing when Asami had seen her lover in the exercise room suddenly shot through her. Her breath hitched as she admired Korra’s gleaming muscles, her dark skin, her loving, lopsided smile. Korra was beautiful, but even that word seemed lacking. She was perfect. She was…

_ Home. _

This was home. She had lost it for a while, but it had been right here waiting for her all along. Korra had been here waiting.

“Korra…”

Korra climbed over her, cupping her chin and tilting it up so they could kiss one more time. It was slow and deep, and it ended too soon, leaving both their lips puffy. “Flip over,” Korra growled beside her ear. “On your stomach.”

Asami didn’t ask for an explanation. She rolled over, resting her cheek on her crossed hands as Korra settled on the backs of her thighs. When Korra’s thumbs dug into the knots behind her shoulder blades, Asami sobbed out loud. She hadn’t even realized she was carrying so much tension there.

“Tell me how hard,” Korra said, her breath hot against the back of Asami’s neck, but Asami was beyond words. She went limp, allowing Korra to kiss and massage the bunched muscles along her spine.

Like before, Korra’s exploration took a long time. She kissed warm trails down Asami’s back, veering in all directions before circling back to the nape of her neck. Several times, Korra brushed aside strands of her hair for more access, and Asami shuddered as the silky locks fell off her shoulders to coil beside her cheeks. She did her best to stay still, though, even though she hadn’t been ordered—and Korra seemed to sense it was a struggle, because she said two of Asami’s favorite words.

“Good girl.”

It was embarrassing how much she liked to hear those words—how much she liked to hear them from Korra, specifically. It was nice, sometimes, to forget about the company she owned and all the work she had to do, and especially the family she didn’t have, and just let herself be the Avatar’s girl.  _ Korra’s _ girl. She had never said it out loud, exactly, but she knew Korra knew.

By the time Korra kissed all the way down to the twin dips at the small of her back, Asami’s legs were spread wide in invitation. Her underwear was clinging to her, and she desperately wanted Korra to take it off. She didn’t have to ask. Korra hooked her thumbs in the waistband and peeled it down, teasing her thighs on the way.

Asami shuddered as cool air caressed the heat between her legs, but she wasn’t left exposed for long. Korra’s hand cupped over her, massaging her lips without really delving between them. “I’m going to fuck you just like this,” Korra breathed somewhere near Asami’s hip, but her voice was loud enough to carry. “On your stomach. So you’re completely relaxed.”

“Fuck me…”

Asami wasn’t sure if it was a plea or a question. With Korra, ‘fuck me’ could mean several different things.

“Soon, sweetheart.”

With a kiss to her upturned rear, which made Asami gasp, Korra rolled off the bed to rummage in the bedside drawer.

Oh. So that was what she’d meant. The ache between Asami’s legs continued to grow. The idea of being stretched, being filled, while she was trapped beneath the warm blanket of Korra’s body had the hollowness in her chest moving down to howl between her legs. She  _ wanted _ .

Asami turned her head, but she could only see Korra’s back. She could, however, hear Korra’s soft groans as she eased the shorter end of the curved shaft inside herself. A few low noises, and it was in, leaving Korra to fasten the straps around her hips for extra security and Asami to wait with tingling anticipation.

When Korra stood up and turned to face her, the tanned length jutted from between her thighs. It looked natural there, like a part of her. Asami licked her lips. A hundred possibilities rushed through her head, and she flashed from one to the other: taking the tip between her lips, pumping her hand along its length so Korra could feel the shifting motion deep inside…

But that wasn’t what Korra wanted. Korra climbed back onto the bed and grasped the back of her head by the hair, pushing it down into the pillow. It wasn’t a rough motion, but Asami got the message. She laid flat on her stomach, allowing Korra to climb on top of her.

“I want you to feel this,” Korra mumbled, kissing fresh trails down her back and around her shoulder blades. “Want you to feel how much I need you.”

Asami bit her lip, stifling a whine. She already felt it, but she wanted to feel so much more—wanted to feel Korra fill her until she couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, couldn’t even breathe. Until she couldn’t possibly be sad anymore. Until there wasn’t room for anything but the utter relief of being fucked.

Korra didn’t make her wait. She spread Asami’s thighs, digging the edges of her nails in just so for a bit of extra force. Asami lifted her hips, offering herself up. The blunt tip of Korra’s cock slid through her wetness, bumping her clit once, twice before settling at her entrance.

“Please,” Asami begged, the only word she could manage. “Please…”

Korra’s hands moved up to grasp her waist. Then, she pumped forward.

It only took one push for the shaft to sink half-way in. Asami was so wet, so ready, that it didn’t even hurt. Her body blossomed open, accepting everything Korra had to give. The fullness made her eyes water, but not with grief. She felt only the joy of being needed by someone, of having someone strong on top of her and inside her. Korra would keep her safe. Korra would never let her be alone again.

When Korra began fucking her, Asami let the tears fall a second time. Sobs spilled from her mouth and she didn’t try to hold them back. She cried into her pillow, rocking back to meet each of Korra’s thrusts. The fabric muffled the noises she was making, but Korra stroked her sides anyway, soft and soothing. “It’s okay,” she whispered into the back of Asami’s neck, rolling her tongue over the sensitive spot beneath her hairline. “You’re okay, sweetheart.”

She was okay. With Korra moving inside her, she finally felt okay.

Asami didn’t try to hold off her peak. She let it rise within her, feeling the wave grow, waiting for the moment it would crash down onto her and sweep her away. Soon, it was towering over her, coursing through her every muscle, making her shiver as it carried her toward the brink.

When Korra’s fingers trailed down from her waist and dipped between her legs, seeking out the sensitive bud of her clit, Asami’s shuddering grew worse. Her hips started to jerk and her inner muscles clenched desperately around Korra’s cock, trying to draw it into her deepest places and keep it there.

Korra felt it too. “So tight,” she mumbled into Asami’s throat, gathering up sweat with her tongue. “Don’t come yet. Not yet.”

It took an effort of will, but Asami managed to balance on the brink instead of tipping over. She wanted to. She wanted to fall, to drown, to surrender to the undertow. But for Korra, she would do anything. She would wait.

She opened her mouth, prepared to plead for Korra to grant her release, but the words that came out of her mouth were completely different. “Say you won’t leave,” she gasped, tears running down her face, sweat sliding down her back, wetness leaking out around the thick base of Korra’s cock to cling to her parted thighs. “Promise me. Promise…”

“Won’t leave.” From the way Korra’s body tensed as it surged above her, Asami could tell she was close too. “M’right here, Asami. Won’t leave you.”

Asami felt herself travelling somewhere beyond mere relief. Uneven laughter mixed with her moans, and although the tears didn’t stop, she was ready to accept them as temporary. She twisted her spine, rising part way off her stomach, grasping one of Korra’s breasts for balance. The new position forced Korra to lift up and change her angle—and the shift caused the head of her cock to drive directly against Asami’s front wall, into the most sensitive spot of all.

“Kiss me,” Asami said, her last request. “Please kiss me.”

Though Korra had given all the orders so far, she happily obliged.

They kissed deeply. Asami came, sobbing her pleasure into Korra’s mouth, sucking Korra’s tongue. Her inner walls went wild around Korra’s cock, squeezing the thick shaft as tight as she could, milking it with rhythmic contractions. She hoped Korra could feel some of them, and that thought only carried her higher.

The waves she’d been fighting for her lover’s sake swallowed her just as Korra swallowed her screams, but instead of dragging her down, they lifted her up, up toward the sky and the stars beyond. She floated beyond all of her emotions, suspended in a place where all she could feel was peace.

When Korra came too, going stiff over her and grunting with each short, selfish jerk of her hips, Asami’s release stretched out even longer. She couldn’t tell if it was a new orgasm or an extension of the first, but it didn’t matter. Korra was coming—coming for her, inside of her. Korra loved her. She was loved. Each rough stroke of Korra’s cock, each gentle thrust of Korra’s tongue into her mouth, was proof.

Their kiss didn’t end until their shared peak did. They broke apart, panting for air, sharing each other’s heavy breaths. Asami sank into the deep blue of Korra’s eyes. They had lit a fire within her before, but now, they seemed to cool the sweat from her overheated body.

“Feel better?” Korra asked, offering a hopeful smile.

Asami smiled back—her first genuine smile of the day. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Anything for my girl.”

Korra began to pull out of her, but Asami reached back to grasp the firm muscles of her ass, squeezing it to keep her in place. “No,” she said, pressing a soft, closed mouth kiss over Korra’s lower lip. “Not yet. Stay.”

With a sigh of contentment, Korra settled down on top of her. Asami sank back down onto her stomach, welcoming her lover’s weight. It was soothing, and so was the stretch of Korra’s shaft inside her. “I don’t know why it got so bad today,” she said, partially into her pillow.

“Sometimes we have bad days,” Korra said. “Even bad years. It’s okay. I’m here.”

“I believe you,” Asami said. “I’m here for you too, Korra.”

“I know you are. You always have been… even when I didn’t want you to be.”

Asami’s heart clenched a bit. She knew what Korra was talking about. She had written letter after letter, even when Korra had stopped responding to them. Senna had kept every one, and she had watched Korra cry as she read them after her return to Republic City.

They would never be separated for that long again. Never ever.

“Thank you,” she repeated, even though it didn’t need saying.

Korra pressed a kiss to the corner of her jaw, tender and sweet. “You’re welcome.” Her hips gave a gentle, testing push, one that made Asami’s breath hitch. “I’m going to make love to you until you fall asleep. Is that okay?”

Asami’s muscles fluttered softly at the offer. “More than okay.”

For the rest of the night, they were not parted.


End file.
